


Pretty Dark-Skin

by Ke4una



Series: T'Challa and Reader [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Colorism, Discrimination, F/M, Misogyny, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ke4una/pseuds/Ke4una
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know you're pretty for a dark-skin girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Dark-Skin

 

 

You swear you've heard them all.

 

_"I usually don't date **dark skin** chicks..."_

 

_"She's so **dark**..."_

  
_"Why is your hair is so **nappy**..." _

  
_"I don't understand why you're wearing **weave**. You need to wear your hair **natural**..."_

  
And of course your favorite _._

  
_"You know you're **pretty for a dark-skin girl**."_

 

From the time you were a child to now, in adulthood,  you were faced with these misogynoir comments. And every time you felt your pride, your self-confidence, your self-love being torn apart. But then, one day as you looked in the mirror, your eyes brimmed with tears. Another date, that just did not go right.  Something in you woke up you told yourself no more. No more of the disrespect, the self-loathing.  You vowed to start loving yourself more and realize your worth. And as time passed, you did. You worked on your confidence and surrounded yourself with positive people. You then found yourself in a much better place. At work you worked your way up to the top, making yourself known.

 

That's when you met him. T'Challa aka Black Panther. The prince turned king of Wakanda. While he was in New York working with S.H.I.E.L.D. He opened a new world for you. He made you feel like a queen. His queen. Now here you are, standing at the altar, staring into each other's eyes with nothing but adoration.

 

"You're beautiful my queen," T'Challa whispered in your ear as he pulled you in close, kissing you. Ready to celebrate the first night as newlyweds.

 

 


End file.
